


做戏

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 熬粥人熬粥魂, 狗血剧情一把子写了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 沿着海岸线走，尽头就是我。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 7





	做戏

**Author's Note:**

> *有性爱场面直接描写  
> *有未成年  
> *不讲道德只讲情爱  
> *很实在大量的ooc  
> *微量1415

-

沿着海岸线走，尽头就是我。

-

“卡！”

片场里导演干脆的声音响起，短短一句却也夹着怒气，谁都能听得明白。李龙馥双手捂住面上那片嫣红，顺便也遮住满眼泪水。他的腿因为抬起太久而微微打颤，此刻终于能落在地上稍做休息。

这种情况在他的职业生涯中并不少见：激情戏拍摄过程中，一方迟迟无法进入状态，导致整体进度滞后，导演和其他演员都渐渐被疲惫拖垮，最后全部陷入僵局。只不过李龙馥从来都不是那个拖后腿的——面试时他对导演说的唯一一句就是，他比任何人都擅长逢场作戏。这不是一份保证，而是一份陈述。所有人都得承认这点。

拖后腿的那个叫Chris，是个刚入行的新人，说话带着些异国腔调，头发也是白金色，和着高挺的鼻梁看来更有外国味道。李龙馥第一次见他时就确定了，不管本地货还是进口货，这都是个为钱下海的直男。不为别的，就冲他闪躲的表情和总是皱起的眉头。现在这个年代，谁都想借“同性”“大尺度”“激情”这几个字好好捞上一笔，哪怕内心啐过多少次唾沫，镜头里都还是拗出无限旖旎的姿势。李龙馥想，这只金毛也不会例外，只要跨过了所谓脸面与尊严，他也将和以往的所有人一样，享受在泥潭里淘金的龌龊的快乐。

但Chris的适应期实在是有些久了。一场床戏拍了几天，总是卡在关键的台词和动作，整个人像个提线木偶，毫无灵魂可言。反反复复下来，最遭殃的是李龙馥。说是床戏，其实没有床，是在海滩上拍野战。傍晚海水冰凉，李龙馥一躺就是几小时，后背浸满寒意，肩膀也开始刺痛。好在导演刚喊了cut，终于能裹上毛巾回去躺会儿。录音师和灯光师已经在休息室了，几个人围着电暖气七零八落地瘫着，叫唤着什么时候才是个头。李龙馥靠在墙上，倦怠地仰着头，勉强配合造型师补妆。

“欸，那个谁估计正挨骂呢吧？”灯光师一边稀里哗啦地嗦着方便面，一边抻长了脖子往门外看。

“是吧。没那个本事还非要来掺和一脚，靠脸吃饭的臭直男。”造型师说着，手下粉饼都扑出一团白烟，呛得李龙馥直咳嗽。“Sorry啦sunshine，小失误。”说着胡乱用刷子蹭了两下，都分不清他究竟是在补妆还是在搞破坏。

李龙馥也往门外看。看不见人，但听得见激烈的人声。不是对话，大概是导演的单向宣泄。Chris是不会反驳也不会争吵的，他从来只是沉默着接受一切不满，然后反复踩雷。据说导演是接受了他人推荐才决定启用新人演员的，刚开机时大家也对Chris抱有一丝期待，但两三天过去，那点期待就转化成无奈和怨气，飘散在片场的每个角落了。

“听说那个Chris，本名叫方灿来着。还以为是外国人，原来名儿也挺土的哈。”录音师用饼干挡着嘴，故作神秘地压低了声音，“不过和咱们龙福挺配的。”话尾的笑意简直要溢出来。

“滚啊，叫Felix！”李龙馥一脚蹬过去，饼干完美破碎在录音师脸颊，在鬼哭狼嚎的笑声里落了一地。李龙馥起身起得急，眼线笔从眼角画到了耳垂，被造型师揪着头发抓回原位，只是眼睛还瞪着录音师，嘴里时不时跑出一些脏字。挨了一脚的人也不生气，笑嘻嘻地捡起饼干碎块往李龙馥身边扔，明显是继续讨打。于是又被造型师痛扁一顿。

干这行的都有化名，毕竟不是什么光彩的行当，挂着大名张扬总是心虚的。Felix这名字还是导演随便起的，说是适合他的形象，也不知道到底哪里适合，但总比烂大街的Steve和Alan要好得多。除了导演之外，第一个知道他本名的，就是录音师Han。

第一次见面就自报家门说自己叫韩知城，化名是Han，但喜欢别人叫他本名。对方坦诚到这个程度，李龙馥也很难有所保留，但还是犹豫着，半天只嘟囔出前两个字。录音师咋呼着跳脚，说你这人漂亮成这样，结果叫李龙？李龙馥只好飞速加上馥字，解释说才不是李龙。声音不大，对方当场错听成了李龙福，让人怀疑此人耳朵是否有些病症。

后来李龙馥才懂得，一件事如果被韩知城知道，就等同于被全组人知道。总之那以后，片场不再只有Felix，更多了些李小龙、李小福、龙福儿之类散发着泥土气息的呼喊。没法挨个纠正，更没法冲人发火，李龙馥就攒着气，时不时逮住韩知城吼上一通。每当这种时候，韩知城总是用手抵住李龙馥头顶的发旋，哄小孩似的哼唧着，“哎哟，我们龙福声音真好听！哎哟，再多骂几句？好听……”总之，每次也都胡乱地笑着骂着，闹作一团。

大家都说李龙馥的声音好听，怎么说的都有。有人说那声音像低沉的深渊，有人说像炭烧砂砾，还有人劝他干脆去做歌手，保准一开口就能杀人。只有李龙馥知道，自己的声音并不好听，一丁点也不。那声音只是适合叫床罢了。

他的养父对他说，龙馥的声音很好听，很适合叫床。

-

回到片场时，方灿已经在灯光下待机。很奇怪，自从听说那人叫这个名字，脑子里的Chris就自动变成了汉字。无边的海水涌来，巨大的光圈笼罩着那身影，光线透过水湿的衬衫，李龙馥知道那轻薄的衣服下埋伏着什么。方灿的肌肉很紧实，和许多速成的健身房顾客不同，他的肌肉十分自然，无论腹部还是背部，都毫无造作的痕迹。李龙馥摸过那对宽阔的肩膀，比想象中更硬，手指放上去，就像在摸一块光滑的玉石。但脚腕搭上去，却又一下子变软了，软得像是扛不起再多一毫的重量。

其实也挺有意思的，看直男克服所谓的心理障碍。很多直男演员在看些男女性爱片都能达到兴奋状态，但一开拍又找不着感觉，连话也说不顺。李龙馥瞄了眼方灿那里，又看向导演，发现对方挥手让他快点站位，准备开拍。他只好脱得干脆，眼睛一闭躺倒在沙滩，场记打板，落下咔哒一声。方灿俯下身，双手陷进李龙馥耳边的沙子里，呼吸缓慢飘落。他依旧是不说话，时间也不会为谁暂停。李龙馥想，他该帮帮方灿，也帮帮自己。

“哥哥，”他抬起右脚，勾上方灿的后腰，“我很想你，你想我吗？”鼻尖在脖颈上下滑蹭着，刻意喷撒几分热气，然后在喉结处停住，轻轻咬下一个吻。“还是，你想干我吗？”他用只有两个人能听见的音量，用很适合叫床的声音，那样问道。

李龙馥临时改了戏，但导演没喊cut，因为方灿的确动情了。

方灿喘得很厉害，一只手掌托住身下人的后颈，另一只手拉着李龙馥的手往胯间探去。那手的力量惊人的大，李龙馥觉得手指都要被捏碎了。他有预想过方灿被自己的声音煽动，却没想到效果来得这样快且剧烈，甚至到了恐怖的程度。碰到那团火热之前，他几乎下意识地想把手撤回去。但也只是十分短暂的一瞬。他是专业的，是投入的，这场激情戏需要奋不顾身地燃烧，那么他眼里就只有欲望。

他用手包裹住那半勃的东西，隔着内裤揉捏把玩，嘴唇贴向方灿下唇下面一点，那里有青色的胡茬，微微刺着柔软的唇瓣。“哥哥怎么不说话？”李龙馥仍然闭着眼，舌尖从下巴卷到下唇边缘，不知满足似的勾画着。

“你应该回来……回来我身边。”台词终于从方灿口中钻出来，“沿着海岸线走，尽头就是我。”语言的壁垒被攻克，后面的一切都变得顺利起来。李龙馥被方灿压着接吻，手上动作没停。方灿的欲望高耸着，拘束在布料之内，慢慢渗出几滴液体。察觉到逐渐湿润的触感，李龙馥稍微战栗着将手收回来，取而代之的是自己向上挺起的腰身。他也硬得厉害，性器没人抚慰，只有与对方互相厮磨。方灿吻得愈发强势，他急躁地掠夺着，连牙齿都沦为侵略的工具，李龙馥唇上一痛，轻哼出声。他睁开眼睛，方灿也正看向他。

他们在彼此的眼睛里停住了。

方灿被浇湿的头发已经干了一半，额前的碎发却还滴着水。李龙馥看见一滴水飞快地落下，还未来得及反应，眼前就忽地暗下去。方灿用手捂住了他的眼睛。更多的水滴落在手背上，李龙馥睁着眼，来回扇动着睫毛。他舔了舔嘴唇上的血珠，用口型无声地抛出下一句台词：

“操我。”

方灿的喘息颤抖着贴近了。

“OK！”导演的声音响彻海岸，组里所有人也跟着长舒一口气。

其他人员撤离得很快，只留下方灿和李龙馥在沙滩上。大家都懂得激情戏的套路，这样一场之后，总是需要时间来平复的。方灿不再伏在李龙馥身上，而是避难般慌忙站起，一声不响地去不远处拿毛毯。可能这就是直男的羞涩吧，李龙馥想，一句‘哥哥’就能硬得火热，离了镜头就光速逃离。也许有恋妹情结也说不定，谁知道呢，总之挺好玩的。他撑着脑袋卧在沙滩上，眼见那个背影渐渐远去，消失在一扇门里。

李龙馥叹了口气，他毕竟还硬着，被晾在大海边和涛声作伴，未免过分凄惨。他承认，自己曾抱有一丝期待，那就是方灿会留下来和他互相解决一下，但眼下却只剩了两个选项：要么吹几分钟海风，让燥热自然冷却；要么自己动手，好好释放蓬勃的性欲。当然，李龙馥向来不喜欢委屈自己。

他坐起身，回头看向剧组宿舍，那里几扇窗亮着，大多是暗的，很多人早已进入疲惫的睡眠。他转过来，背对着那些光，朝海面吹口哨。租金昂贵的偌大的海滨浴场，只有沙子、海水、月亮和他。李龙馥把内裤脱了，随便往身后一抛，双手摩擦两下，然后握住自己仍未消退的欲望。

方灿住在二楼角落的房间。他没有助理，自己住一间，虽然有海景，但比其他房间小得多。进门就是拥挤的茶几和沙发，床和窗子挨得很近，躺下也能看得见外面。事实上，无论想看或是不想，都很难忽视此刻外面的画面。方灿目光落向黯淡的海滩，月光下有人跪坐着。他看见一头红发微微摇晃，纤细的脖颈连着瘦削的背，一齐在静夜里颤栗。那人的手臂小幅度摆动着，然后在某个瞬间顿住，脊背挺直了向后折，又缓慢地向前卷曲。像被人拨弄的钟表的指针，那背影一点点往身侧倒下，弧线最终落在沙滩，然后不再动作。

几层楼的宿舍，漆黑的窗里多的是沉沉睡意，却也有灯不知疲倦地亮了一整夜。

-

第二天的戏要简单得多，除了冒着太阳拍游泳戏，就只剩下一些室内的日常。李龙馥和方灿都换上了泳裤准备拍摄，开拍前一秒却被导演喊了停，把服装师叫去边上嘀嘀咕咕好一阵，最后让两人换全套紧身蓝黑泳衣再拍。李龙馥自然是没什么意见，瞥了眼边上的方灿，好像还是往常面无表情的样子。不知道他会不会讨厌这种装束，但是有那么漂亮的腹肌，不穿才是可惜。李龙馥在更衣间迅速换完了全身，靠在门口等方灿出来。

果然是很合适的。其实比起张扬的腹肌，更吸人眼球的是极具对比性的宽肩和窄腰。李龙馥的眼神在方灿身上逗留了好一阵，而方灿只是低着头，努力把大腿根的衣料往下拉扯。

“别费心思啦，他们想看的就是那个。”李龙馥忍不住笑了，走过去勾住方灿的肩膀，把人往外带，“待会儿出去记得数数有多少人在流口水。”

方灿被带得踉跄两步，对上李龙馥笑眯眯的眼，愣楞地说：“你穿这样……也很好看。”

李龙馥笑得更嚣张了，拍了拍形状明显的几块腹肌，“当然啦，我初中就有腹肌了你知道吗？班上小姑娘都喜欢我。”脚下沙子滚烫，李龙馥索性撒开手，小跑起来。

“Felix！”方灿的声音突然在身后响起，紧接着追到身边，“你初中……呃、你上过……”

李龙馥看着方灿支支吾吾的样子，觉得无语又好笑。“你想问的是‘原来你下海之前还上过初中呀’，对吧？”替人造句，成人之美。方灿的头又低下去，大概算是一种默认。

“其实上完初一就结束了。我爸进监狱，我又没妈，没人给交学费，就自己退学了。”李龙馥轻轻松松地抖露出一段家事，仿佛并不在意。“但其实我活得还不错，来这儿属于自由卖身，有钱拿有饭吃，甚至染个时髦的头发就能赚上几千个粉丝。”李龙馥站着拨弄两下火红的刘海，又大步朝前走了。

“别想太多，快点入戏吧！”方灿听见他头也不回地喊道。

游泳戏份之前是一段长对白，本来是情欲萌生时两个人互相暧昧的情节，方灿却不知为什么一直皱着眉头。虽然台词也都带着情感，可那表情却完全破坏了整体氛围。导演喊了几次停，强调又强调，但只要李龙馥抬起脸，方灿的表情就不可抑制地变化。一个小时之后，导演终于把耳机摔进沙子里，宣布直接进午休。组里工作人员早已汗流浃背，能提前休息再好不过，于是都一股脑地涌去冷饮店歇脚去了。

韩知城收好设备，远远地朝李龙馥喊：“过——来——吃——冰——！”他手里捏着两支棒冰，随着手腕晃荡来晃荡去，看不清是什么口味。

李龙馥看了一眼方灿，见对方只是盯着脚下的沙子不作声，忽然觉得热气都哽在喉咙里，憋闷得要命。一整个锯嘴葫芦，两片嘴唇白生这么漂亮，李龙馥没忍住在心里翻了个白眼，也没打招呼，转身就找韩知城吃冰去了。

“我就没见过演技这么烂的人。”坐下来掰开棒冰咬了一口，李龙馥才感觉内心的燥热渐渐平复下来。

“毕竟金导这部很特别嘛，说是‘色情，但不止色情’呢。得给咱们新人一点时间去理解这个高级的欺诈理念。”韩知城三口两口，棒冰已经快要吃完，眼巴巴看着李龙馥手里剩下的半支。

的确，这部片子是比普通色情片要复杂一些，导演野心很大，既要文艺又要色情。李龙馥和韩知城的想法一样，觉得导演只是把色情伪装成主流价值观的样子，来骗取自以为高尚的人的喜爱。对有些人而言，赤裸裸的性爱就是低级和庸俗，永远拿不到台面上的东西。但金导偏要用金箔包着二两泥巴拿到市场去卖。因此在这部片里，性爱可以酣畅暴虐，但必须要有前因后果，要有眼神交换，要情感冲突暗流涌动。李龙馥拍过很多，但没有一次是这样身心俱疲。导演要求高，对手戏频频受挫，再加上天气毫不留情的炙烤，实在叫人很难忍住晃悠在嘴边的脏字。

“操他的，我不如去和打桩机演。”李龙馥越想越生气，棒冰也吃不下，又塞回韩知城手里。

“不过昨天不是挺好的吗，你说两句，他马上就来劲了。你俩干柴烈火似的，看得人好羞涩呢。”韩知城咬着塑料外皮，扑闪着大眼睛，含糊不清地装纯。

李龙馥听了，又是一脑袋火气。难道方灿每次拍戏都要靠他勾着、靠他“说两句”？又不是什么讲座什么培训班，没人付他讲课费的，到头来他还要帮扶差生积极进取？哪有这么讨厌的道理！

韩知城见李龙馥无处撒气的样子只觉得好笑，指着还留在沙滩上的方灿，对身旁人一挑眉，“要不你就去跟他讲清楚，就说再出状况就换人，”明显是看热闹不嫌事大的样子，“反正导演也念叨了好几次了，说不定真就换了呢。”

李龙馥罕见地沉默了一下，旋即不耐烦地摆摆手，“我不是想换他，我是想他好好拍完，起码尊重这片子。”虽然私底下吐槽过很多次，但这次的剧本的确是他最喜欢的，也花了很多时间来研究人物性格，甚至为此和导演争执过几次，讨论得实在深刻。方灿加入时，虽然他也有些异议，但单看脸他就确定了，这个角色非方灿莫属。所以才更不忍心拍摄停留在现在的局面，他也好，方灿也好，都应该变成电影里的两个角色，而不应该在两个世界进进出出，拖泥带水。

心思乱了，手也有点痒痒的。韩知城见他来回搓弄那几根手指，就知道这人是烟瘾犯了。“喏，给你。”细长一支烟递到嘴边，李龙馥却没动弹。“怎么着，还得给您老点上啊？”韩知城嗤笑一声，去摸兜里的打火机。

“不抽，待会儿有吻戏呢。”嘴上拒绝着，鼻子却凑近闻了两下，权当过瘾，“我这么敬业的黄片演员去哪儿找啊，真是。”李龙馥随便抓了抓头发，仿佛这样就能变得更有型。

“以前可没见你这样，亲个嘴还怪讲究的……”韩知城点了烟，自己抽起来。他朝李龙馥头顶吐烟圈，看层层白雾降落在一片火红里，又弥散不见。李龙馥也不介意，这点烟味反而使他安心。就这么无言坐了一会儿，韩知城忽然掐了烟，指着沙滩上的黑色身影正色道：“你喜欢他。”

不算问句的问句。没等到回应，韩知城的目光灼热，像要把人烧穿。有时候李龙馥觉得韩知城实在太了解自己了，任何心思在他面前都是透明的。以前也有过和其他演员在戏外上床的时候，偶然和韩知城提起，也只是你知我知地一笑，谁也没当真过。韩知城大概是有些喜欢李龙馥的，这一点双方都抱有模糊的承认，但也仅限于友谊边界的微妙平衡。这是韩知城第一次故意戳破李龙馥的情感，态度尚不明朗，然而氛围已经明显地尴尬起来。

“喜欢吗……”李龙馥叹了口气，看向韩知城脚下的烟头，“不太可能。但你也知道的，他好像和其他人都不一样。和我们都不一样。”那些压抑的、克制的，甚至是厌恶的眼神，竟然比所有迷恋他追逐他的目光都让人沉迷。方灿的眼睛总是太复杂，也太神秘，可他偏偏就难以自持地陷进去。

“他不会喜欢你。”韩知城捡起烟头扔进垃圾桶，转身欲走，没再回头看李龙馥，只扔下轻飘飘的最后一句，“他看起来甚至不喜欢他自己。”

-

午休快要结束，李龙馥终于回到海滩，重新走向方灿。男人的金发在阳光下显得更浅了，远远看去像是一团小而寂寥的云，漂浮在炙热的空气里。他决定对方灿说一些好话，不是为别的，只为了今天这场戏。

方灿像是察觉到身后的动静，皱着眉头转过去，看见李龙馥正拿着两截儿棒冰，笑眯眯地走过来。

“你也在这儿站太久了，不是午休时间吗？”李龙馥尽量让自己的语气显得友好，又伸手递过两手上的棒冰，看起来十分热情。

方灿吃惊似的微微张了下嘴，连忙接过几乎化成水的棒冰，脸上也多了些笑意。“谢谢，”方灿的声音很轻，“还有，对不起。”诚挚的表情瞬间让眉心的沟壑更深了。

李龙馥没说话，只是举起两个拇指按向方灿眉头，和着几丝汗水，使劲往尾端推去。“真对不起我的话，就别再皱眉头啦。”指腹稳稳压在两抹锐利的边际，温热湿润地轻轻停留，“这场戏是很平静很美好的，你看我的时候，要笑才行。看着我就笑不出来的话，那就想想能让你平静的东西吧。”

李龙馥的目光低垂，方灿看不清他的表情，却能闻到他发间隐约的烟草味道。“Felix喜欢抽烟吗？”方灿突然问着不相干的问题。

“啊，那个，也不算太喜欢吧，打发时间而已。”李龙馥撒谎了。他喜欢抽烟，非常喜欢。小时候的确是拿烟打发时间，长大以后才发现，被烟雾笼罩着才有安全感。他尤其喜欢全身赤裸着抽烟，甚至有几部片里他一边吞云吐雾一边做爱呻吟。事实就是，他很享受。

方灿似乎对李龙馥的答案深信不疑。李龙馥在心里稍稍舒了口气，虽然他并不知道自己为什么会紧张。他让方灿自己再好好想想文戏，争取待会儿一条过。方灿认真地点了点头，不再做声。

或许是李龙馥的单独辅导真的很有用，也可能是导演懒得再坚持，接下来的几条都过得异常顺利。方灿的表情和台词终于达成了完美的一致，眉眼温柔，声线动人。有一瞬间李龙馥流连在那噙满笑意的梨涡，甚至快忘了自己的对白，好在关键时刻精神回归，还算合格地结束了最后一句。

紧接着就要拍游泳戏，有一部分需要在水下，摄影组和录音组去调整设备，方灿和李龙馥则留下来听从相关人员指导，热身之后在浅水区排练。两个人都会游泳，下水之后显得游刃有余，但问题在于，李龙馥演的是一个不会游泳却装作会游的少年。

“这比装睡还难。”李龙馥胡乱扑腾着，想做出溺水又呛水的样子，身体却自动反应似地划水，场面很是滑稽。方灿忽然想起剧本上那句独白：“他就像一条刚刚被人打捞上船的小鱼，浑身散发着活蹦乱跳的生命力。”

方灿的戏份则是将溺水晕厥的少年救回岸边，做人工呼吸，然后被少年纠缠。水下戏和陆地模拟还是有些差别，即便健壮如方灿，拽着李龙馥游上几个来回，也难免气喘吁吁。正式开拍时，李龙馥被方灿拖着游向岸边，眼睛闭着，脚却偷偷蹬了几下水。金导的眼睛尖得很，盯着回放里李龙馥不老实的脚丫子，又平白无故瞪了眼方灿，没好气地说：“你这搭档倒是替你着想，给你省力气。”

结果当然还是重拍一遍。这一次海浪异常凶猛，方灿抓着李龙馥的手腕，几次险些被水流冲散。李龙馥是不能有表情有动作的，可身体在水里晃晃悠悠，心情也跟着颠簸。方灿攥得他有点疼，疼得让人十分安心。其实他坏心眼地想过，想看自己被冲走时方灿的表情，可下一秒又记起方灿知道他会游泳的事实。还是把自己当做Dylan吧，当自己是那个不会游泳却偏要逞强的小孩，然后被喜欢的人救起。

然后嘴唇相接。

拍人工呼吸，李龙馥自然也是不能动的，只有湿漉漉地躺着，等待那两片唇渡给他空气。方灿一只手捏着李龙馥的鼻子，另一只手的两指抬高了他的下巴。呼吸靠近了，降临了，是草莓味的。那支棒冰的味道。唇瓣短暂离开，又紧紧贴合，反反复复加速人的心跳。溺水的Dylan是时候醒过来了，可李龙馥却不想睁开双眼。他想，如果方灿不是方灿，而是这个叫Fischer的渔夫，自己大概也是愿意和他接吻的。海风里一个草莓味的吻。

“咳……咳咳！”走神到最后一秒还是敬业起来，回归了溺水的少年。“是你救了我？Fischer，Fischer先生，真是多亏了有你！”Dylan丝毫没有死里逃生的后怕，反而兴高采烈地扑向救人者怀里。

“不会游泳，怎么不早说？”男人没有躲开，只是轻轻抓起少年火红的头发，在指间攥出一串串水珠。声音里听不出生气或是责怪，平静得一如往常。

“我看过你游泳，看起来很简单啊。总觉得应该下水就能学会吧……”少年越说越心虚，不知是因为在海水面前过于狂妄，还是因为坦白自己曾经的偷窥行为。男人瞥了他一眼，似乎有点惊讶，还有些不耐烦。少年瞬间焦急起来，因呛水而苍白的脸上浮出一层红晕，欲盖弥彰地宣告着年轻的心事。“Fischer先生，你教我游泳好不好？我还得环游地球呢，万一遇上海难可怎么办呀……”

“不管民用船还是商用船，都会有救生衣的。”男人已经起身，一头金发甩出一圈闪亮的水滴。

“那你的渔船上边，也有救生衣，对吧？”少年眼睛弯成两条细弧，眼角聚起小小的皱纹，“明天带我一起出海吧，行吗？万一有什么事，我穿上救生衣就是了。”

男人背对着少年恳切的目光，叹了一声，十分缓慢地摇了摇头。“还不行，”他悄悄对自己说，“再等等吧。再等等。”夕阳漫漫，映着男人棱角分明的侧脸，折射出几分微不可察的落寞。

“OK！”导演喊话，又一场戏结束，所有人的肩膀都轻了许多。方灿回身朝李龙馥伸出手，右臂稍一用力，将人从沙滩上拉起来。李龙馥大概是坐久了，眼前黑了一下，整个人直往前摔。

然后就重新摔回沙滩。李龙馥以为方灿一定会接住他，就像许多烂俗的桥段那样，但方灿没有。李龙馥心里火气翻涌，眼前却逐渐清晰，往边上看去，这才发现方灿也跟着摔了。两人尴尬地对视一下，李龙馥忽然大笑出来，方灿也不再板着脸，仰躺在沙滩上，跟着一起笑。

“我说，这都是摆设啊？”李龙馥干脆挪到方灿身边，用手去戳男人手臂上隆起的肌肉。

方灿无奈地笑，“刚才太累了，胳膊没劲儿，一下子没接住。”他低下头，看着两只尖尖的耳朵，“对不起，Felix。”声音飘过耳尖，染出与发丝一样炽热的颜色。

“这有什么对不起的啊……”李龙馥嘟囔着，脑门贴在湿润的细沙上。不远处导演的大嗓门传来，不知道又在教训哪个倒霉蛋。“欸，对了。”李龙馥像是忽然想起什么了不得的大事，侧过半边脑袋转向方灿，“下午拍文戏的时候，你在想的是什么？”李龙馥那时说，让方灿想想让人平静的东西，他确信方灿有按照他说的那样做。

方灿扛不住直白探索的目光，稍微移开眼，低声应道：“……橡胶小鸭子。”

李龙馥的笑声快要覆盖海洋。他问方灿，是那种放在浴缸里给小孩玩的橡胶小鸭子吗。方灿点点头说，是。李龙馥也若有所思似的点点头，然后继续笑。说实话，他期待方灿说出一些深刻高远的词汇，一些遥不可及的东西，而不是三岁小孩的玩具，但这答案实在给人意外的惊喜。他以为方灿会害羞地走开，但那人只是看着他，十分平和舒展开嘴角。

“啊……那橡胶小鸭对你来说真的很重要吧……”李龙馥终于笑累了，他笑得睫毛都湿了，此刻正尝试深呼吸让自己平复下来。方灿没什么回应，只是往远处望着大海，笑意收敛了些，仿佛又回到了平常的状态。李龙馥忽然发现，方灿在不笑的时候，嘴角也是微微上翘的，那弧度微妙地漂亮。一个念头快速在他心头闪过：有多少人知道这个事实？有多少人在意过那一点小小的弧度？胸口好像有无数膨胀的玉米粒，噼里啪啦地炸开，迸裂成一堆堆带着脆响的爆米花。或许有那么一颗卡在嗓子眼儿，李龙馥看向别处，不作声色地咽了咽口水。最后还是融化了，消失了，呼吸顺畅得让人生憾。

“回去吧。”方灿拍拍李龙馥脚边的沙地，结束了短暂的交谈。

两人光着脚走回宿舍。本该在门口告别时，李龙馥提出要和方灿对戏，理由是怕明天出岔子，先提前熟悉一下。他的确是故意的，让方灿因为卡戏而愧疚，从而无法拒绝自己的提议。他并不在乎自己的邀约是否太过明显，他想做，就要去做。

方灿果然没有拒绝，只说要回自己房间冲个澡再去找他，说完便上楼了。李龙馥却并不着急，慢腾腾地挪回房，将门留出一个缝，再慢腾腾地脱衣服。要慢一点，再慢一点，方灿走进来时，他必须要在浴室里，把水声搅得暧昧动听。

十几分钟过去，几十分钟过去，几小时过去。李龙馥从浴缸回到床边，又从床边踱到门前。方灿没来。李龙馥门外的灯，走廊里安安静静，一声多余的脚步也没有。可能是睡着了，李龙馥想，刚刚泡澡时自己也差点睡着了。也可能有其他的事，一时走不开。他看起来就不像职业演员，可能白天拍戏，晚上还要处理公司的业务也说不定……

“砰！”房门被关上，思绪被打断。李龙馥猛地抬起头。身后劲风吹过，吹得人心口透着凉。

“是风啊……”仿佛审判终于落下，李龙馥无边无际的念头也停了脚步。他开始想要承认韩知城的话了——方灿不会喜欢他。

可他想知道为什么。

-

被敲宿舍门时，李龙馥正烧得迷糊，浑身酸疼地去开门，结果被门外的韩知城直接按回床上。韩知城骂他，说他身上烫得都能去铸铁了，再烧多一会儿整栋楼都得起火。李龙馥就嘿嘿地傻笑，说，还好金导让你来找我。他那个助理实在不管事，从上周开始就请假回老家了，哪里顾得上他在这儿孤苦伶仃地发烧。韩知城看他那个可怜样也懒得再骂，白了他一眼，准备回海边开工。

“啊，对了。”韩知城走到门口，又突然折返，回床边严肃盯着李龙馥，“你发烧，和方灿没关系吧？”

“有关系……”李龙馥眼皮沉得睁不开，却也能感受到登时刺痛的视线，“……的话，你应该就能看到他在这儿了。”说着，没打针的手拍了拍床上的空位。

韩知城楞了一秒，紧接着又骂了几句，这次没有一句进到李龙馥耳朵里，全都飘散在大脑之外，白费力气地嗡嗡作响。其实是有关系的，李龙馥想，只是不是韩知城想的那种关系罢了。

托韩知城的福，李龙馥泡澡泡到感冒发烧的事被全剧组知道了。主演病倒了，配角戏份全挪到今天拍，也不是没有人抱怨，但大部分人都还是善良地谅解了。导演叫人来给李龙馥挂了水，还没骂上几句就急急地赶戏去了，倒是让李龙馥捡了个清净。

今天阴天，房间里没开灯，从早晨开始就灰蒙蒙的。李龙馥有点头晕，却也不想立刻逃离这种感觉。思绪一片混沌，偶尔有掺着过去的碎片跳出来，像梦境中的梦境，真实而遥远。

他看见养父被捕那天站在警车旁的自己。十四岁，矮小瘦削，裹了一身黑色，戴着墨镜、口罩和帽子，好像这样就能将自己和世界隔离。养父的脸已经很模糊，但那副金丝眼镜仍然清晰地泛着光。

大家都以为李老师是老实人，毕竟总是架着眼镜，一副文质彬彬的样子。四十几岁的男人，在学校忙工作，回到家忙家务，又肯花时间陪孩子。虽然是孤儿院领来的养子，却如视己出，尽心尽力地抚养长大，听说父子俩每周末都要在家玩好几个小时的游戏。邻居偶尔有介绍相亲的，都被男人以孩子为借口婉拒了。大家也不好多说什么，只有感慨地称他为家庭典范，而男人总是腼腆地笑一下，摆摆手说，您说笑了。

李龙馥知道他们的确是在说笑，因为男人从来不是什么好父亲，他只是个好商人，或许还是个好摄影师。男人的确陪他度过了一个又一个周末，从未错过。只是他们在家玩的游戏，和其他家庭都不相同。从小到大，他们都只玩那一种游戏。

他的父亲，用镜头对准他的阴茎、屁股，还有因射精而涨红的双颊，一丝不苟地记录他自慰的全过程。他们只玩这个游戏。他有很多玩具，一些要塞进去，一些要穿起来，都很昂贵。父亲告诉他，这个游戏叫“上班”，只要“上班”，他们就会有很多钱，就可以去游乐园，可以买模型手办。小时候他是相信的，他喜欢上班，喜欢赚钱，这都是能让人幸福的好东西。那时候初精还没来，他只是照父亲说的，在镜头前扭一扭屁股，摸一摸自己的小东西，然后小猫小狗似的叫唤几声，就能换来父亲喜笑颜开。

游戏从来没有停止。即使李龙馥隐约意识到他和父亲的行为有些奇怪，也只能照做。他知道，父亲的手不仅写得出漂亮的黑板字，还能拿得起皮鞭、蜡烛，和麻绳。他的父亲变得很少对他笑，因为他已经长大。李龙馥在遗精那天，重新见到了父亲欣喜若狂的表情。他像小时候一样，被父亲抱在怀里，亲吻着额头说，好宝贝，好宝贝。李龙馥迷茫地跟着笑起来，大概这黏糊糊的白浊液体，也是好东西。

交易房的短视频下，无数人打下沸腾和乞求的表情，发送者则一拖再拖，直到下周同一时间才上传更完整的视频。视频里的男孩约莫十二三岁，穿了纯白的兔耳套装，敞开双腿随意摆弄着胯间粉嫩的软物。男孩的视线直接投向镜头，似乎没有任何羞耻感，只剩天然的、稚嫩的欲望。他的颊上有星星点点的雀斑，在白净的皮肤上突兀地显现，却因瑕疵而增添几丝特殊的风情。男孩从盒子里拿出一根假阳具，双手捧起，舌头从下到上舔着，时不时发出啧啧的吮吸声。柱身变得水淋淋的，却还是很难插入，男孩又挤了些许润滑剂在股间，手指缓慢地抽插搅动，几分钟后才从撤出。男孩把手指并起，分开，再并起，再分开，向镜头展示着来自他体内的透明黏液。阳具被立在地上，男孩转过去背对镜头，双腿分开，一点点向下坐。镜头推近到臀缝之间，小洞慢慢吞掉了整根东西，男孩开始低低地喘起来。镜头外的人打开了玩具的开关，阳具开始以中高频率蠕动，男孩的呻吟陡然响起，回荡在整个房间。和许多同龄人不同，男孩的童音几乎就要消褪，取而代之的则是略显低沉的砂砾质感，一声声磨蹭着视听者的鼓膜。后面的震动太强，男孩只能趴在地上，一只手支撑在地上，另一只手抚慰自己的前端。镜头里，男孩涨大的阴茎在手掌间摆动，勃发着难以抑制的刺激。他似乎咬牙隐忍了一小会儿，却还是没憋住，一下子射了出来，木黄色的地面多了一小滩白色的痕迹。后面的阳具被调高一个档位，男孩剧烈地抖了抖，直接倒在沾着精液的地板上，弓着腰来来回回地翻滚。他握住自己已经疲软的阴茎，再次动作起来，这一次则更加粗暴。仿佛没空呼吸，男孩的脸迅速地烧起来，手中的欲望也渐渐挺立。阳具到了最高档，男孩抽搐着再次射精，这一次很稀薄，但来自肉体的视觉效果比精液更震撼。高潮的余韵仍在年轻的躯体上延续，男孩微微颤抖着，呻吟声弱下去，最后只剩下疲惫的呼吸。镜头最后，男孩被润滑液、汗液和精液包裹着全身，在黏腻的触感间闭上了双眼。

李龙馥从床上醒来时，外面已经黑了。额头上的退热贴不知被谁撕了下去，身上也不再滚烫，大概烧总算是退了。盖着被子捂了一身汗，身上黏得很，实在让人难以忍受。李龙馥喝了口水，脱下衣服，打算痛快冲个澡再去吃晚饭。他走到浴室门口，手放在门把上停了一会儿，却没有推门进去。

方灿在浴室里。

里面的人听见李龙馥的动静，等了几秒，自己推门出来了。李龙馥看见方灿赤裸着上身，手上拎着刚洗过的一件黑T，上面似乎还有奇怪的印记。

“醒了？”方灿走过李龙馥，把衣服展开搭在窗边的小桌上，又往床头的杯里添了些水。“你睡得迷迷糊糊的，闹了一会儿，中间还吐了一次。”方灿指指自己的上衣，语气却不带半点恼火，像相识多年的邻家哥哥，整个人挑不出错的温柔体贴。

李龙馥此刻却烦透了他这副样子。

“你现在来干嘛？”  
“听说你病了，拍完戏过来看看。”  
“我问，你现在来干嘛？”  
“……”  
“昨晚是想跟你对戏，帮你找找感觉。知道你也挺累了，但是一声不吭就放人鸽子，挺没意思的吧。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，昨晚挺纠结吧？是不是怕我骗你，把你拐到床上下不来啊？不想上我的床，怎么还对我硬得那么厉害啊？”

李龙馥不想再压抑咽了几百次的情绪，他现在就要说出来。所有的欲望、疑惑、不甘都纠缠在一起，合力撬开他的牙齿。他恨自己看不懂方灿，更恨方灿不给自己看懂的机会。方灿和他不是同路人，这一点他心知肚明。但做爱不需要同路，爱才需要。他根本不需要方灿喜爱或是认同他，只需要男人听从人的天性，承认自己被吸引。或者，给出一个拒绝的理由。李龙馥后悔没有早点将这一切倾吐出口。如果再早一些，也许他就不会偏向过度的渴求。他开始恨昨晚等待的一场虚无，恨自己被他人操纵着情感，尤其是在情欲上遮遮掩掩的男人。

方灿走回窗边，拿起潮湿又皱巴的T恤，一言不发地往头上套。衣服还湿着，有点难穿，布料卡在腋窝以下，水滴在后背飞快滑落，又隐没在短裤边缘。李龙馥不作声，走去门口，双臂交叉抱在胸前，冷眼看着方灿的动作。

方灿要出门，李龙馥站在门口，两个人谁也没挪动脚步，只是站着，看着。

“你在遇见我之前就想要逃走。”李龙馥忽然开口说话。那是剧本里Dylan的台词，“你不敢承认你面对我时的无能，就像你害怕承认你畏惧海面的风浪。”

方灿的肩膀细微地抖动了。李龙馥靠在门框，继续朗声说道：“可你是一个渔夫。就算你如何地不想承认，你都已经在大海上了。你总要面对这让你作呕的一切，不是吗？”

“不是的……不是的……”方灿的眼睛红得厉害，声音也不似平常沉稳，“你要、你要给我时间……我能面对，我保证。但我需要时间，需要时间……”出乎意料地，方灿将台词一字不落地讲了出来，带着毁灭一般的快感。

李龙馥没再接下去，他侧身打开了房门。方灿向他道了谢，匆匆离开了。李龙馥没看清他是否流了眼泪。

台词是故意的，但他没想到方灿会有所回应，这让他因悲伤而有所羞耻的心再次跳动起来。他对先前的愤恨迟疑了，犹豫着是否要收回一些，或者大部分。如果方灿真的只是需要时间，他不介意再等一会儿。李龙馥被自己的想法吓了一跳，他似乎太容易就选择了原谅一切不利的伤痛，以便更好地追求快乐。他的样子一定很可笑，他想。方灿和他好像为彼此判了死刑，又都还想给自己争取多活一口气的时间。

他们互相宽容，互相原谅，直到最后一次鱼死网破。

-

那天之后，李龙馥恢复了从前的工作状态。事实是，他和方灿的戏份也接近尾声，最近都在拍单独戏份，很少接触。下一次近身戏大概要在几天之后，在海边棚屋，一场完整床戏，除了真正插入之外，什么都要拍。李龙馥选择先不去想，他几乎是奔跑着逃避关于方灿的任何问题，同时也深知自己头上仍然悬着名为“时间”的剑，伺机斩断他的最后一丝渴望。

拍摄到了九月中旬。十四号当天韩知城过生日，剧组里要好的几个一起订了蛋糕，约了晚上去海岸一家餐厅庆生。李龙馥白天拍了帆船戏，因为姿势不合格NG了好几次，下了戏腰酸背痛，腿也直打颤，但也还是和朋友们一块儿走了。韩知城笑话他是软脚虾，故意多点了几道虾料理，说是以形补形。李龙馥打也懒得打，瘫在座位里任生日主人开玩笑。吃饭时喝了点红酒，香气厚重地萦绕在鼻腔，脸也熏得微微发烫。一群人说笑了半天，不知不觉间，时间已几近午夜。李龙馥觉得自己快要当场睡着了，撑起身子问韩知城要了根烟，打算出去吹风醒醒神。刚离开餐桌还没走出去，就看见方灿提着蛋糕盒子走进门，直向他们这一桌。

没有人邀请过方灿。

男人在桌前站住，微笑着放下那盒蛋糕，“有人过生日，所以买来蛋糕庆祝一下。”桌上几个人面面相觑，谁也没想好怎么接下一句。

“谢了，Chris哥。”韩知城摘下自己头顶稍显幼稚的生日帽，伸出手去和方灿握手，“坐下一起吃点儿？”桌子上一片狼藉，压根不剩什么像样的饭菜。韩知城笑得很真诚，语气如同表情一般热情。

“不了，谢谢。你们玩吧。”方灿将手抽出来，礼貌地摆摆手，却没有立刻离开。“嗯……”男人似乎还有些话想说。李龙馥注意到方灿飞快地咬了下嘴唇，那是下意识释放的紧张的信号。他在紧张些什么？他来干什么？李龙馥的酒醒了大半，脑子里却还是一片混乱。

“……生日快乐。”方灿送上了他的祝福，定定看着李龙馥的眼睛。然后转身就走了，正如他一贯的风格，世上最慷慨的逃兵。

韩知城歪着头，无言地看向李龙馥，神情复杂。沉默隔在两人之间，等待着被打破。李龙馥看看那盒蛋糕，又看看韩知城，将手里那根烟放在桌上。

“抱歉。”然后快步追向门外夜色。

他的外套还搭在椅背上，此刻身上只有一件单薄的衬衫。九月初秋，白天是炎炎夏日，夜间海风却凉得透彻。风从耳边擦过，接连不断地冲击着断线的大脑。李龙馥知道自己抛下了什么——那些细小的期盼和羞愤，那些压抑的时间，他的等待，以及他人的等待。他拼命跑着，不择方向地奔跑着，沿着海岸线，朝着尽头。

李龙馥看见方灿的背影在不远处停住，又转向自己。他的步子慢下来，风声也弱了，只有心跳声愈发猛烈。方灿在等他。他知道等待的滋味吗？他会想些什么呢？他会知道我在想什么吗？李龙馥深深地呼吸着，他看不清方灿的视线，却清楚地知道自己将毫无隐藏，也无处可藏。

“你在讨好我。”李龙馥站在方灿面前，风把头发拢成一团火。

“你该回去吃蛋糕。”  
“不是我的生日。”  
“你可以许愿。”  
“我没有生日，也不许愿。”  
“……”  
“许愿是很奢侈的事，要付出等待和希望。”  
“……我知道。”

李龙馥瞪着方灿，他想把蛋糕扣在那高挺又烦人的鼻梁上。他说他“知道”？没有比这更傲慢、更敷衍的回答了！也许他从来都享受着他人的等待并习以为常？也许对他而言，一个愿望和一百个、一千个愿望，本质上并没有任何的区别。

“其实你看我的眼神里，有很东西和我无关。但是那种东西，我又很喜欢，会忍不住去看。看了以后，又会后悔。”李龙馥想，无论如何，这些是方灿应该要了解的。他要让他看见自己的清醒和计算，也看见他带给自己的痛和顾虑。他忍不住探出身上的刺，想划破包裹着他的温柔的网，却也知道这将徒劳无功。他问方灿，你希望我怎么做。

方灿沉默很久，说，我希望你快乐。

冷风骤起，两个人一致地打着寒颤。方灿问，你是不是不喜欢吃蛋糕。下一秒，李龙馥左手食指点在方灿上唇，右手胡乱捋了下头发。狂风狠劲推搡着后腰，呼啸穿过衬衫，李龙馥索性迈近一步，让胸膛之间毫无缝隙。他看向方灿眼底，那里除了堂皇，还有更多难以言喻的波澜。足够了，李龙馥想，他因为我而颤抖了。

“如果你和我接吻，我会很快乐。”他说。

耳边落下了很轻很轻的一声叹息，然后是一个冰凉的吻。李龙馥从耳垂开始烧起来，他闻到来自身侧的香草气息，或许还夹着雪松或薄荷的香气，沉静地点燃一切，让人有些恍神。他喜欢这个味道。他吮吸着方灿湿润的双唇，勾勒着他的小舌，毫无节制地索取和侵占。嘴唇红肿，脸颊灼灼，这样的方灿从初见时就已经存在于李龙馥的想象中了。事实上，他想了不止一次，也不止于此。

他想和方灿亲吻、在相同的体温里纠缠，想让方灿流泪、流汗，想要他。从第一次与方灿视线相接的那刻起，他的目光就已经望向未来的画面——他们毫不掩饰地浸湿彼此，然后共赴天堂的台阶。他不知道名为方灿的男人究竟有哪里特别，只是耳边里嘈杂十分的风声也盖不住热切的心跳。

方灿用力回吻着他，略带生疏地，不同于戏中的任何一次。可李龙馥觉得自己比任何时候更像那个不会游泳的少年。他陷入深海，他窒息，他被拯救。一个吻，一个人，成为他全部的空气，全部的呼吸，全部的生命。他感到劫后余生的委屈，沉沉地卸落在这片海岸。

“快乐吗？”方灿结束了漫长的亲吻。

李龙馥说，我希望你也快乐。

-

方灿第一次接吻是在十七岁，和一个亚洲男孩。隔壁班的班长，个子小小的，有一点雀斑，唱歌时声音很好听。分手后，他的白人朋友们劝他，不要在一棵树上吊死，于是他开始和别的亚洲男孩接吻、上床。朋友们笑，说Chris怎么只吃这一种，比起恋人，更像兄弟。

这是十七岁的方灿听到的最恐怖的话。因为他发现朋友们说的对，他只和兄弟一样的人做爱。他只对兄弟般的人产生欲望。朋友开解他说，有些独生子女的确会这样。但方灿知道，他并不是家里唯一的孩子——他还有一个在十一年前走失的同父异母的弟弟。

弟弟三岁时走丢，再没找到。生母的大儿子远在他国，小儿子又突然走失，一时间思念成疾，不久就病逝早亡。父亲则数十年如一日的花天酒地，回家的次数屈指可数，更不会费心思寻找前妻的小孩。方灿母亲知道他惦念那个弟弟，却也多少心存芥蒂，几次劝他别找了，说那根本就不是他的责任。

方灿说，是因为我，弟弟是因为我才丢的。

那段日子里，男人和女人们每天扯着官司合同吵得不亦乐乎。六岁的哥哥推着三岁的弟弟在楼下散步，躲了一片安宁地。走着走着，有老爷爷过来问路，方灿稍微松开手，指了指方向，见老人耳背，又耐心地比比划划，多说了几句，装得像个大人模样。等回过神时，小小的车里只剩几个橡胶小鸭子——那是弟弟最喜欢的玩具。

方灿曾经不止一次地想，如果他没有任何想要帮助人的想法，没有故作成熟，或者从一开始就不踏出那个鸡飞狗跳的家，可能一切都会不一样。他给别人指路，自己的弟弟却永远迷失在监控死角里，回不了家。没有人告诉他们该怎样重逢，没有一块路牌能指引方向。一年，三年，五年，十年……方灿做过无数个梦，关于他的弟弟。有时是小孩的样子，捏着小鸭子坐在水盆里，像两三岁时那样天真；有时则是青年的模样，和方灿差不多高，随便地把手搭在兄长的肩上，爽朗诙谐地讲着学校的趣事。梦里那张脸总是模糊的，但他知道，那就是他的弟弟。他也想象过男孩长大后的样子，每每这时他都只有寄希望于父亲的基因，让他们兄弟能相似些，好像这样就能更容易地在人海中找寻。和方灿交往过的人里，也有几个帮忙在报纸、电台、互联网上找人，但最后也都放弃并走远了。他们劝方灿，放下吧，向前走吧，你的人生还要继续。方灿点点头，然后继续找。

世界是残酷的，十几年的找寻换来的，不过是长久的停滞和几条重复的线索。更多的则是虚假的希望。他错认过许许多多年轻的男孩们，有些对他报以同情的微笑，有些则被他狂喜的表情所惊吓，大骂他是变态。方灿承认，自己是扭曲的、变态的，而造就这些的正是他本人。数年来的执念根深蒂固，每根枝条都攀着方灿的骨头，每个枝芽都探进他血脉——他的身体里始终活着两个人。他的一切等待与渴望、一切穷途末路、一切欣喜若狂，都源于他遗失的血亲。

方灿不过生日，他只为一个人庆生。每年九月十五号，把蛋糕摆在桌上，在一片漆黑里许愿。许愿是很奢侈的，但他愿意付出自己所有的，甚至超出自己的一切。他向所有神明祈祷和忏悔，却又希望他们从未知晓自己肮脏的行径：

他爱他的弟弟，太过深深、深深地爱着。

-

最后一场近身戏。凌晨时分，昏暗的海边棚屋，Dylan和Fischer最后的告别。

“我们可以一起看日出，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“日出以后呢？”  
“日出以后，你的帆船要起航，离开这里。”  
“停留在某个地方，可能也不错。”  
“你会找到那个地方的。你会在那里结婚生子，缓慢而幸福地老去。”  
“你要结婚了，对吗？”  
“是的，Dylan，这是我的生活。”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我希望沿途的每个海岛上都有像你一样的人。”  
“会有无数个。”  
“或许吧，晕船的渔夫可不多见。”

少年拉下男人的短裤，亲吻大腿里侧，鼻尖凉凉地擦过每寸肌肤。他呼吸着男人的气味，和这座海岛上任何男女都不相同。那是一种令他升腾的气味，从整副身体里透出来，环抱着他，束缚着他。他抬起头，含住男人左手无名指，舌头反复舔着指尖的厚茧。这根腥咸的、粗糙的手指将会属于一个女人，但此刻却只流连在他的口腔，和他的唾液，以及更多没有出口的话语。他们彼此挤压，摩擦那两根发热的东西。男人右手揉搓身下人的臀瓣，留下明显的红痕。指尖偶尔划过幽闭的入口，会引起身体的阵阵颤动。快感在亲密的器具间涌动上升，血液随心跳奔腾着加速。然后是交错的喘息声，高的低的，泼洒一地。

男人用沾满白液的手指开拓着，在少年体内专注地搅动，仿佛这正是他的一项事业。少年的腿张得更开一些，话语热乎乎地黏在男人耳边，又一点点融化开，流淌全身。

“把海水交给我吧。”他说。

男人的腰挺动起来，深深碾压着身下的洞穴。他们由对方牢牢吸引着，经历无数次分离与归返，如同一切撞击都是命中注定。男人将少年扶起，牵引着他的手臂，让他在自己身上下落。颠簸的、晃荡的，浪潮汹涌地拍打向人的胸膛。黎明的海岸上，少年尽情驾驶着他的帆船，天然地与浪花相契合。

阳光射进棚屋，肆意地喷溅。他们躺下来，在日光里呼吸新一天的空气。旁白将会给这一幕配上声音：

“再过几十分钟，他将目送他扬帆远航，带着他教给他的一身本领和爱欲，驶向未知的彼方。渔人总会归港，而鱼儿不会。鱼儿属于无边无际的海水、暴风，和日出。沙子被携卷着返回浪花，潮水似瀑布倒流般从海滩退出。他知道，无论如何，这一切都将在某个瞬间停滞，然后转变方向。他将继续在这海岸上迎接更多的起落，在起落间等待星球的引力将海水归还，涌动着埋没干涸的界线。”

“OK！”导演挥挥手，示意即刻收工。摄影和录音迅速离开了棚屋，只剩下并肩躺着的两个人。

方灿并没有真的插入，但李龙馥仍然感到火辣的痛感从下身渗透出来。他觉得累了，但阳光暖洋洋的，晒得人不想翻身。他闭着眼，不说话，也不动弹。

他和方灿在昨晚接吻了，一个真正的吻。现在他又想要一场真正的性爱。

“你可不可以插进来？”他握住方灿的东西，催促一般恳求着，尽管他知道答案将会是什么。

“不可以。”方灿握住他的手，抚摸着拨开了。

“好吧，至少我们一起看了日出。”李龙馥睁开眼睛，看向日光下的裸体。日出以后呢？谁会离开，谁又会留下？

他在地上跪坐着，背对着方灿说话：“你知道吗，其实我爸是因为卖片才坐牢的。卖我自慰的片。”

“但他被抓不是因为我。我恨他，却从来没想着举报他。”李龙馥听见身后细微的声响，知道方灿也坐了起来。“他被抓的时候，我在一边看着。几个阿姨为我流眼泪，说我终于得救了，自由了。但我知道，我没有。”

方灿看着明亮光滑的脊背，想起月光下静静颤栗的那个弧度，以及第一次在网站上看见这背影时的自己。

“我被困住了。”李龙馥的掌心贴合下身，又缓缓握紧，“这有这些，才能让我自由。”

方灿想起几个月前熟人发来的线索，三两句话，一条链接，告诉他：找到了，千真万确。视频里的男孩一头红发，背对着镜头，浪荡地甩动着。他不愿承认他们之间存在着任何关系，但经年累月幻想告诉他，这就是。那男孩就像是所有梦境的融合，所有想象的终点。方灿知道，自己没有得救，也无法得救。他因为勃起而流泪了。他无法停止在找到的结果。他的身体告诉他，他想接近、想占有、想要。他应该觉得羞耻、悔恨，可那早已成为他的习惯。在被吞没之前，他决定奔赴那个背影，代价是上锁的自由。他要做一个演员，他只做一个演员，逢场作戏，谁也不会当真。

“方灿，看着我。”那背影回过头，红着眼低喘着。他需要被关注，被凝视。

男人没有像往常一样低下头。他注视着那双年轻的眼睛，凌厉的眉毛，散落的雀斑，还有他吻过的、吻过他的，柔软的嘴唇。他想，如果有平行宇宙的话，他们不会是兄弟。最好是两棵树，茂盛地生长在相同的空间、相同的时间，彼此拼凑交汇，度过无数个春天。

戏结束了，他们没有在日出后接吻。

-

杀青那天，方灿悄悄拉着行李箱走了，没有惊动任何人。

海边到机场不过几十分钟，窗外闪过的景象却好像跨了十几年光阴。大厅里喧嚣不已，来来往往的人头攒动，脚下朝着各自的方向。方灿抬头看着大屏幕，看着那些航班信息，那些确切的时间和地点。他什么也看不见。

最后还是订了回国的飞机，即使他已经不知道回去的理由。安检时检测器滴滴作响，手伸进裤子口袋，才发现里面有小指长度的一小管水和一张纸条。方灿被带去核验液体成分，静静地在小屋子里等了很久。

最后确认完毕，可以放人通行，男人却没什么动作。海关指着他的机票催促说，先生，马上到起飞时间了，先生，一会儿飞机起飞，你就走不了了。男人却失聪一般，只是呆坐在椅子上，把纸条展开，又合起，好像重复了几百次。连海关也觉得可笑又迷惑，为什么有人要带几毫升的海水出行。字条虽然并不包含危险信息，却也怪异得令人生疑——那上面像是奶油或糖浆的痕迹，歪歪扭扭地拼成一行字：

愿望，沿着海岸线走。

-

起飞时间到了。飞机起飞了。男人还在原地。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 因为想写狗血骨科就写了，情节尴尬也是无法避免的事！下次会仔细想几天再开工！
> 
> 电影的名字应该叫《潮汐》。
> 
> Dylan的意思是born from the ocean/son of the sea，Fischer就纯粹是fisherman，想和角色设定相符合一点，就选了这两个名字。
> 
> 谢谢你看到这里！圣诞快乐！


End file.
